This invention relates to a holding device for supporting a turnable shaft in a housing of a machine and, in particular, in a domestic machine.
Supporting devices for extremely slowly rotatable or turnable shafts or axles to be held in a housing of a machine are known in the art. In practice such shafts or axles are usually supported in the housing of the machine by means of brackets screwed to the housing of the machine, particularly to the housing of a domestic machine.
In such arrangements the shaft is so positioned within the bracket that a play is provided between them in order to facilitate the rotation of the shaft within the bracket. Normally, the shaft is supported at each end thereof by a bracket connected to the housing by two screws so that at least four screws or bolts are required to support the shaft in the machine housing. The known assembly has been found rather expensive.
Another disadvantage of such otherwise satisfactory arrangement resides in the possibilty of disengagement and subsequent loss of the screws from the brackets when certain additional vibrations occur in the domestic machine during its operation. In order to prevent such disengagement of the screws, certain additional means are required in the machine. Toothed washers or gluing were commonly utilized as such additional connecting means in the supporting devices for domestic machines.